Oggy and the Cockroaches (mobile)
Oggy and the Cockroaches is a new running mobile game that is obtainable in the French App Store or in Google Play. The goal is to catch the cockroaches. If you hit obstacles, you will lose. You only have 3 lives. The game is currently available for most devices and is free. The player can take vengeance on the cockroaches when you lose 1 life. Touch any cockroach (don't miss!) to make a projectile falling down to that cockroaches. Do the missions to earn rewards from Jack. Gameplay In the game, you have to catch all the three cockroaches and beware of the obstacles. There are four available versions of backgrounds: In the kitchen, the neighborhood, in the street or at the beach. You can easly catch those cockroaches if you purchase power-ups (angel, skateboard and flying). Characters *Oggy *Joey *Dee Dee *Marky *Jack *Bob (first appears in stage 3) *Olivia (in framed picture) Power-ups More cockroaches caught, the power-up will be more useful. *Angel - You don't lose any lives when you hit obstacles (except for the obstacles which make you lose all lives) and this power-up lasts for 5 seconds. *Hot Wheels - Helps Oggy to go faster, but it lasts for 10 seconds or when you hit an obstacle but you will don't lose any lives (except for the obstacles which make you lose all lives). *Super Oggy - The most useful power-up! Oggy will fly and catch the cockroaches very fast (faster than the Hot Wheels power-up). You can't hit any obstacle, because you are flying! It lasts for 10 seconds. *Full Power - Fills your power-up gauge for your next game. *Bonus Life - Each time you purchase it by coins in the shop, a life will be added into your next game. Also in the game, you can save Oggy by purchasing it. The time will be back again and you can continue playing with 1 life. *Startboost - Helps Oggy boost ahead stages at the start of the game. *Laser Flyswatter - Oggy Wan-Kenoggy's weapon from Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie, you can use the force to collect coins remotely. Obstacles Obstacles that make you lose 1 life *Kitchen tables *Mouse-traps *Chairs *Projectile remotes - The cockroaches will step on the button of the remote. When the button has been step on, a projectile comes to Oggy. Because the remote's button has been stepped on, so you don't need to jump on the remote, just jump on the projectile when it comes to Oggy. Don't jump on the life pictures (a picture which has Olivia in it) when they come to Oggy, because it will add 1 life, but when you have 3 lives, there's no need for it. And don't use a trick when it comes to the projectile which is on top of Oggy's head, specifically as in no jumping onto that projectile. Just jump to there when the life picture is, up there. *Cactuses *Garden tables *Skyfold - Actually a scaffold, they're taller than garden tables so you don't need to jump on them, except when there are coins up there. *Benches *Hydrants *Dustbins *Birds - The birds will fly up and down. If it flies up, you must roll down and if it flies down, you must jump up to pass that obstacle. Some birds don't fly up and down and just fly in one position. *Baskets *Crabs *Shower zones - Jump on the people in the shower zone to pass! *Shark fins - Shark's fins will swim right and left. You can jump on it, but don't hit it. Obstacles that make you lose all of your lives *Garden Holes - First appears in stage 2. You can lose all of your lives if Oggy falls into one. *Manholes - First appears in stage 3. They act like garden holes. *Sleepy Bob - First appears in stage 4. If you hit him while he is sleeping, he will have a fight with Oggy and of course, Bob will win. *Shark pools - First appears in stage 4. Because Oggy doesn't know how to swim, don't jump in there! Gallery Gameplay.jpg Unnamed.jpg Med.jpg Ed.jpg OHG.jpg Video Category:Games